


Will of the Gods.

by 95liners



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Multi, There Will Be Character Death, no one is safe, other groups mentioned, this is percy Jackson ofc there will be death, warnings tagged in the fore notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: “There’s … there’s a new prophecy, Jeonghan, and it calls for …” Seungcheol inhaled, eyes closing and he sent a prayer to every Greek god that Jeonghan wouldn’t fry him on the spot after this.“It calls for the eldest demigod of the sky.”Yoon Jeonghan knows what comes with the cost of being a demigod, but all he wanted was a fairly calm senior year.





	Will of the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I just posted a story less than 24 hours ago. But I've been planning this story for ages and I went all out last night with this planning.
> 
> I've been really inspired after reading the PJO AU's on here, and reading the new Trials of Apollo book. (I love/hate Uncle Rick)
> 
> Any warnings will be tagged in these fore notes of every chapter, as, y'know, violence will occur. (And death but let's not get onto that right now)

**_Across the world, they shall embark_ **

**_Led by the Sky, a leader at heart_ **

**_Two groups so different, at opposite turns_ **

**_Must find the factions, lest they burn_ **

****

* * *

 

“Jeonghan, have you seen this?”

 

At the call of his name, Yoon Jeonghan looked up from his work – homework from his mortal school. Algebra, or something along those lines – Jeonghan didn’t care enough to decipher the floating words. The demigod craned his neck, hearing the bones pop and crack, before setting his pen down and sighing loudly. He’d fought countless battles against Greek and Roman monsters, but high school was the hardest thing Jeonghan had ever faced. After a moment of silence, Jeonghan finally remembered that someone had, in fact, called his name.

 

The owner of the voice was Lee Jihoon; 165cm, son of Apollo and one of the angriest and snappiest beings Jeonghan had ever met.

 

He was also his loving boyfriend.

 

“What’s the matter?” Jeonghan asked, leaning back in his desk chair to look at the younger male, currently lounging on Jeonghan’s bed. It was a weekend during the school term, so the two weren’t busy with Camp. Instead, Jihoon had paid a visit to the Yoon household, bringing some food for Mrs Yoon and ignoring Minki’s wolf-whistles from his room down the hall.

 

Jihoon passed Jeonghan the book he’d been holding – a history book, centred around the fall of Rome. He had a disgusted look on his face, all but shoving the book into Jeonghan’s hands so he didn’t have to touch it anymore.

 

“Where on Earth did they get this information? Did they pull it out of their asses and then wipe it onto the pages?” Jeonghan choked back a laugh at Jihoon’s … _descriptive_ explanation. Jihoon was very passionate about history and accurate representations, and Jeonghan had sat through many of his rants.

 

“That sounds more like what they did than last time you got mad about this, Jihoon,” Jeonghan crooned, tone sweet as he thumbed through the pages before setting it on his desk. He spun his chair around to face Jihoon, leaning forward and resting his hands on the younger’s knees.

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his arms. “We can’t do anything – I don’t _dare_ do anything. Minki’s probably outside with a camera, waiting for the slightest second of silence to burst in with a camera and fi-“ Jihoon was cut off by Jeonghan surging forward, connecting their lips with enough force to knock the two onto Jeonghan’s bed. Jihoon pulled away, now lying on top of Jeonghan and stabilised himself with the other’s arms.

 

“You-“ _thwack!_ “absolute-“ _thwack!_ “idiot!” Jihoon hit Jeonghan between every word, ignoring the other’s laughter. The two were so engrossed in their little game, no one noticed the door opening.

 

Not until Minki threw a basketball at the two, however.

 

“What – what the _fuck_?” Jihoon gasped, falling sideways and lying in shock. Did he really just get hit with a basketball? It was, most definitely, Jeonghan’s demon twin.

 

“Minki, you absolute shi-“ Jeonghan cut himself off to jump up, already chasing the running Minki. The air crackled slightly, causing Jihoon to burrow under one of Jeonghan’s _many_ discarded blankets until the two brothers calmed down.

 

The son of Apollo sighed, closing his eyes and only leaving his short, pink hair visible to the world. He knew he should’ve made Jeonghan come to his boarding school dorm-room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you – can you _please_ stop shadow-travelling into my room?”

 

Jeonghan almost screamed when he’d walked back into his room after seeing Jihoon off, only to be met with Choi Seungcheol, residential son of Hades, lounging on his cover. Said demigod just continued inspecting his nails, socked feet rubbing absentmindedly against the blankets.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t bring Josh this time,” was the only response Jeonghan got before he flopped down next to Seungcheol, face pressed into his pillow. Seungcheol turned to lie on his side, facing Jeonghan, and pushed the other into the same position. He reached and pushed Jeonghan’s long, blond hair off his face and grinned in satisfaction at the other’s disgusted face.

 

“Okay, what’s the problem this time? You only appear in my room when it’s important – normally you just show up at the door.” Jeonghan swatted Seungcheol’s hand away; the son of Hades tended to play with Jeonghan’s hair at every opportune moment.

 

Seungcheol bit back a sigh as he met Jeonghan’s striking eyes – despite his Korean features, Jeonghan had inherited a blue tinge to his eye colour. Obviously work of his father – he couldn’t bare the demigod to go without _any_ indication of who his godly parent was. It was true that he’d come to Jeonghan’s house with news, but he would rather do anything by bear _these_ news.

 

Nevertheless, he steeled his nerves and pushed himself into a sitting position. No use putting it off.

 

“I-I’ve got news from Camp … they need us all back.” Jeonghan’s tired demeanour dropped, his demigod instincts already kicking in. Dread filled the blond’s body as he pushed himself up as well.

 

“Why?” he breathed out, and Seungcheol could feel the air crackling as Jeonghan pushed himself up even further, growing more and more intimidating with every second.

 

“There’s … there’s a new prophecy, Jeonghan, and it calls for …” Seungcheol inhaled, eyes closing and he sent a prayer to every Greek god that Jeonghan wouldn’t fry him on the spot after this.

 

“It calls for the eldest demigod of the sky.”

 

* * *

 

**_One will lose someone dear he holds_ **

**_One will lose his mind, to the unfearing cold_ **

**_Five will be forged, in fire and heat_ **

**_Six will be tested, unbroken but incomplete_ **

**_One will be left, untouched from all_ **

**_But in the end, he will fall_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Scope me on twitter at @ninetyfiives.


End file.
